Sakuya Ovinko
Sakuya Ovinko, also known as the Crimson Snake during her time at the Agrian Mage Academy, was a human spellcaster capable of using her power over the elements to cause damage, but also use her abilities to heal the injured. She rose to the rank of Adept in the academy, and had been assigned an underling, Asuka Kirmin. She never formally graduated the academy, following the Garvale Knight Iwao Yamamoto ' '''and her own sister who had defected from the Empire. When she was taken to Garvale, she was imprisoned under the orders of Captain Arad . After three days in captivity, she was scheduled to be tortured. She was released from the cell under the order of Commander Gray at the last second after being stripped of her clothes and nearly put under electric torture. She would be reunited with Iwao, who pushed to have her put in Garvale's mage school as a senior. Her exceptional skills earned her an early graduation, in which she would be assigned to work with the Royal Mage Corps. on board the Airship "Knave of Shantara". Like Sakuya, her sister Saki had been assigned an Ensign rank under Captain Arad. In an alternate time, Sakuya has grown to the age of 28 when Iwao had gotten stuck in a closing vortex leading between the Void dimension and the human world. Time had passed 11 years. See Future Sakuya. 'Biography Born in 315 AS , Sakuya was skilled with the elements as a young girl. This power came to the attention of her older brother, Commander Ovinko, who then admitted the little girl to the Agrian Mage Academy, where she would be trained for most of her early life. She grew up as more of a tomboy, and was exceptional at fighting off a group of squires who tried to bully her. At the age of seventeen, she was a senior at the Academy. She was taking on the trials that would allow her to graduate as an honorable Agrian Mage when she noticed the two seated airship "Swift Nimbus" falling from the sky. She delayed her trials to check the wreckage out, only to notice the Garvale emblem on the wreckage. She confronted the injured Iwao Yamamoto who had emerged from it, ready to attack. He collapsed into her arms without even putting up a fight. She was conflicted at first, wondering whether she should inform the Academy, or try to help him. She decided to use her powers to heal his wounds. He came to and thanked her. As he left to proceed with his mission, she followed him, watching from afar. He had infiltrated an Agrian outpost, sneaking into the armory. Sakuya was concerned as it was the same outpost her sister had been stationed to work at. Saki seemed to treat him as if he were one of them, then had disappeared. She had returned to the school, shamed by her fellow students for not completing her trial. She had met up with her sister and Asuka. The three were confronted by Iwao again, who had disguised himself as a student at the academy, while he repaired the downed airship in his free time with Saki. Sakuya had tried to teach Iwao to master the elements, but he could only manage to manifest fire at will. Anything else would spiral out of control. Iwao had convinced Sakuya and Asuka to come with him and Saki once the airship was repaired. It only had two seats, but enough cargo room to fit the girls. When she was taken to Garvale, she was imprisoned under the orders of Captain Arad. After three days in captivity, she was scheduled to be tortured. She was released from the cell under the order of Commander Gray at the last second after being stripped of her clothes and nearly put under electric torture. She would be reunited with Iwao, who pushed to have her put in Garvale's mage school as a senior. Her exceptional skills earned her an early graduation, in which she would be assigned to work with the Royal Mage Corps. on board the Airship "'''Knave of Shantara". Like Sakuya, her sister Saki had been assigned an Ensign rank under Captain Arad. Asuka was allowed to graduate the mage school as well, and assigned to the Knave of Shantara. Her first mission took her to an unmarked tropical island that had been removed from ancient maps of their world. Iwao accompanied her on the airship. The expeditionary fleet of airships had split up when an Agrian Zepplin had approached, followed by airship escorts. The Knave of Shantara had been hit by cannon fire, sending Sakuya over the ships edge. She luckily had landed in a thick bed of jelly-like plants right on the water’s edge. Iwao had commandeered the airship, crash landing it in the ocean. He had veered it off to the opposite side of the island before planting it into the water, leaving it to float for repairs. Sakuya was forced to trek through the tropical forest all alone. The fauna was abnormally large where she was stuck. In the thickest of it, she had noticed an Agrian base. As she entered the base, she noticed it had been abandoned. She had left the base to search for Iwao. Iwao had also searched for Sakuya. She would encounter the Devil's Pitcher, a large carnivore plant, bio engineered by the former Agrian Occupation forces. The plant released a dust that had put her in a state of clouded euphoria. She had tried to wander around in this state before being swiped up by one of the Devil Pitcher's many vines had ensnared her and held her upside down over the plant's mouth, forcing her to drop her supplies to the side of it. She was then dropped inside of the mouth. She was still in a state of euphoria while she was digested alive. Her bones were spat out of the Devil's Pitcher near her supplies. When Iwao and the search team had found her, Iwao suffered from shock. It was short-lived when the plant had attacked the group. Iwao had cut the plant down while one of the mages had killed it with fire. Sakuya's bones were collected and brought back to the airship, to be re-animated by the ship's necromancer. She would undergo a full recovery due to her death being recent, and almost instant. Her body would undergo a comatose state for four weeks. The airship had been fixed at this point, and her memory of the Devil's Pitcher was non-existant. Battle of Garvale Sakuya was present for the Battle of Garvale, when Agrian forces had assaulted Garvale's largest outpost in the snowy mountain range outside of Garvale. The Agrian forces were led by her brother, who was a Knight Commander at the time. The Garvale forces had lost the mountain outpost, and were pushed back to the outskirts of Garvale, where a large airship battle had taken place. Sakuya boarded the smaller two-manned airship "The Swift Nimbus II", piloted by Iwao, and helped him battle the Agrian air forces. When the ground assault had started, Iwao had flown low to pick off some of the Artillery. Sakuya's brother, and Agrian Commander. He pointed his fingers at the Swift Nimbus II, ordering the Mages to take it down. A fireball came from the ground, and beat one of the Nimbus's two engines. Iwao had managed to land it softly in the green fields, in the middle of the battleground. There was fire from the trenches on both sides. Sakuya and Iwao made a run for it, before being ambushed by Agrian forces. Sakuya was taken to her brother, while Iwao was sent to the firing line to be executed. Iwao was saved when another two seated airship hovered over them, and shot the executioners from the air. Iwao had gone to confront Commander Ovinko. At that same moment, a hole had appeared in the air, near the middle of the field. The fighting had seemed to stop as the vortex opened up. A horde of green skinned humanoid species emerged from the vortex. Large stone airships appeared overhead as well, firing down into the Garvale forces and Agrians alike. Iwao, Sakuya, and her brother had fought the creatures on the ground. Commander Ovinko had captured one of their attackers, while the others had annihilated the Agrian forces and moved toward the mountains. Abilities Elemental Mastery Sakuya is able to control the elements to her will. Her dominant power is control over fire. '''Blaze Blade '''She is able to summon a blade made of fire from the tip of a hilt that has been passed down from generation to generation in her family. The origin of the hilt dates as far back at 80,000 PS . Outfits Category:Testing